


The Angel's Ascension

by IowaGuy1979



Series: Life Is Mutated [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Polyamory, This one isnt as dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: This was all a test of her faith.The Lord wouldn't give her more than she could handle, would He?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase/Chloe Price
Series: Life Is Mutated [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Angel's Ascension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopeful_monster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_monster/gifts).



“Have you met any boys at school, Kate?”, her mother asked.

Kate was an Illustration major at the Pacific Northwest College of Art. She loved her classes. She also kept to herself, a lot, which she liked just fine. She couldn’t tell her mother this, of course.

“Not really, mother. I’ve been really busy with classes.”, she said, a very uncomfortable look on her face.

“We could have sent you to a school in a smaller place, Kate. We agreed to let you go to Portland, so you could meet some nice gentlemen.”

‘I’m over 18, mother. I can do what I want’, she thought. But, again, she couldn’t tell her mother this.

“I’ll try harder to find new friends.”, she said.

Thankfully, it was the end of August. She was actually packing, right now. Her father would drive her back to Portland, tomorrow.

Her mother nodded. “See that you do. We’ll all be praying for you.”

As her father and she ate breakfast at the Two Whales before leaving town, the television over the doorway to the bathroom flashed BREAKING NEWS on it’s screen. The volume was turned up.

“The city of Minneapolis was saved from a horrible fate today, by three people who have become known across the nation. Victoria Chase, Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Price. Miss Caulfield and Miss Price, are, of course, from Arcadia Bay. Truly a ‘Local Girls Make Good’ story. After an accident gave them a new outlook on life,” The man on the screen chuckled lightly at his own joke, “they joined the military, in order to help their fellow Americans. I think I speak for all of those Americans, when I say I am very grateful for what they have done for this country. Thankfully, there were only 20 casualties, and two destroyed buildings. And now, to Thunderstorm Tom McGillis, with today’s weather outlook.”

Kate and her father returned their attention to their meals. 

“I know that they have good hearts, and have done so much for this country”, Richard said, “but they are deviants. That relationship they are in is an abomination.” He shook his head, sadly.

“Doesn’t God sometimes work through imperfect vessels, though, Pop?”. In Kate’s short time at Blackwell, before it was closed, she had gotten to know both Max and Victoria. Max was a goodhearted person, full of love for her friends. She hadn’t known Chloe, but, given what Max had related about their growing up together, she knew that Chloe wasn’t a bad person either. Victoria, however…. Well, if you didn’t have anything nice to say about someone, don’t say anything at all.

“There’s a difference between a person of the world, and those three.”, the man said, in a tone that meant the discussion was over. Soon, they got back in the car, heading south.

They had just passed Bay City, on the 101, when they got stuck behind a semi truck.

“Just great”, Richard muttered.

A Ford mustang next to them honked it’s horn, and pushed forward. It accelerated too quickly and rear ended the Kia ahead of it. Both cars smashed into the semi, breaking open the doors.

Both of the car’s occupants screamed, as a barrel marked with the radioactive waste symbol flew at them.

The barrel smashing the windshield was the last thing Kate saw, before it all went dark.

Her eyes opened to pitch blackness. ‘Where am I?’ She tried to move her body, but couldn’t! ‘Why am I tied up in a hospital? What happened?’

As her breath quickened, lights flashed on, blinding her for a second.

As her vision returned, she realized that she wasn’t in a hospital room. It was a strange, huge, metal room. As she looked down, she noticed she wasn’t wearing any clothes! She instinctively tried to cover herself. She couldn’t, because her body was pinned to the concrete floor by a bunch of steel cables.

A very small voice sounded next to her. “I see you’ve woken up.” As she turned her head, Kate saw a moving doll. Several more were on tiny catwalks around her, in military outfits.

As her head cleared more, she realized the truth. This was a dream. “That’s right, this is all a dream. I’m still in my bed, in Arcadia Bay.”

The tiny man said, “No, you aren’t.” He pulled out what seemed like a tiny gun, pointed it at Kate, and fired.

Kate felt a very small sting, like a mosquito bite, on her forehead.

“You can’t feel pain in a dream, Subject 4”, the man said.

She blinked her eyes. ‘That’s right. That means….’

Her eyes widened, and she let out a scream that had all the people covering their ears. The metal walls vibrated.

Her breathing increased, her heart felt like it was going to shatter her ribs. She felt several small pinches felt on her legs. Looking down, she saw more tiny people injecting her with regular syringes. Although, they’d be huge to them, a part of her mind said. All was blackness, yet again.

When she woke again, she felt a warm breeze. She was outside! Moving her arms and legs, she felt they were unrestricted.

Opening her eyes, she saw an almost cloudless blue sky above her. Slowly rising to a sitting position, she saw many tiny people surround her, though at a safe distance. Her eyes widened. The same man from before stood by her feet. “Subject 4, I am General Winston Horatio Mitchell.”

“What happened to me? Where am I?”, Kate said, panic in her voice.

“The same thing that happened to Subjects 1 through 3, Subject 4. Where you are is on a need to know basis, and you don’t need to know.”

“M..my dad, my family!”

“Your father died in the accident with the semi truck. Your family thinks you are dead, as well.”

“What?!?! I’m not dead!”, she shouted.

“It’s better for you if they think you are dead, 4.”

“My name is Kate Marsh! I am not a number, I am a person!!”

“No, what you are is property of the United States Government, 4!”

The girl broke down, sobbing. She put her head in her hands.

Strange loud booms shook the ground. Kate barely heard them. Then a voice she hadn’t heard in several years shouted, “Kate? Kate Marsh? What are you little bastards doing to her?”

Kate raised her head, and saw Max Caulfield. One of the only friends she had ever had. “M...Max?”

Max ran over, jostling the vehicles and machines, and sending all the little people to the ground. “Oh, Kate! Oh, Dog! What happened?”

Kate giggled a little. Max still said ‘oh dog’, just like she had at Blackwell.

“I was heading back to Portland with my father”, she said. “Then an accident happened with a semi truck. Then I woke up in a metal room, and now I’m here.”, she whimpered.

Max crouched, and gathered the other girl in her arms.

“He...”, she pointed at the General. “He said my dad’s dead, and that my family thinks I’m dead!”. More sobs echoed, and Max gently rocked her back and forth.

Another voice shouted, “You son of a bitch! Telling all of that shit!”

Kate raised her head from Max’s shoulder, and saw her one time nemesis, Victoria Chase

The General shouted at the top of his lungs. “It’s better that way, for her to be dead! We didn’t get the chance with you three! It’s bad enough that the world knows about the three of you giant fr-”

A third giant, this one with blue hair, stomped over and grabbed the tiny man. “You shut the hell up, you piece of shit! I may not know Kate well, but no one deserves to be talked to like that!”

Max scowled at the General. “You shut your fucking mouth! Kate Marsh is the kindest, sweetest person ever!”. She shook her head slightly. “Oh, sorry for the swearing, Kate.”

Chloe bent down, and dropped the General on the ground.

Kate giggled again. ‘Even with all that’s going on, Max is still Max’

Kate pulled away from Max. Holding onto each others hands, the two giants stood up.

Mitchell stood up, brushing off his uniform. “Her feelings don’t matter, Subj-” a dark glare from Victoria and Chloe. “Max. She will do what I tell her to, to defend America from those damned abominations.”

“You mean, I’ll have to...to fight? Like they do?”, she said, shocked.

Max nodded. “I know it will be hard, but, we’re here for you, Kate”. The brunette, who was slightly taller than her, smiled.

An image of her bunny, Alice, sitting in her cage, entered Kate’s mind. “I hope there’s someone to take care of her.” She smiled, sadly “I don’t think I can. I named her from the character from Alice’s Adventures In Wonderland, and now, look at me..”

Without a thought, Max gently brushed her lips across Kate’s forehead. “We’re all in this together, Katie. We’ll all help each other.”

Kate felt a sense of calm cover her. So many awful things had happened. Her dad might be dead. Her family thought she was dead. But, as she laid her head on Max’s shoulder, Kate Marsh felt free for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered how the gentlest character in the game, Kate, would handle happening to her, what happened to Max, Chloe and Victoria.
> 
> I haven't written in Kate's voice at all, really. So if this seems off, let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
